deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee vs Yoshino
Weiss Schnee vs Yoshino & Yoshinon is a What-If? Death Battle made by Gliscor Fan. Description Rwby vs Date-A-Live! Which user of Ice-Magic will prevail over the other? Interlude Wiz: Ice. Perhaps one of the coldest magic known to wizards. Boomstick: Or even characters who don’t even bother with that shenanigans. Wiz: Like Weiss Schnee, the Snow Angel. Boomstick: Or Yoshino, the hermit spirit. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… a death battle. Yoshino (And, By Extent, Yoshinon) Wiz: Yoshino’s past remains a mystery to many people, which includes her very awkward split personality. Boomstick: While the girl on the outside is sweet, kind, and not to mention adorable, the puppet on her hand is cruel, angry, and also adorable. Yes, I did say puppet. Wiz: Yoshino’s puppet, whom she named ‘Yoshinon’, is actually more than just a puppet, as it’s actually the other half of Yoshino’s personality. Boomstick: Okay Wiz, let’s not get weird now. Wiz: Unfortunately, this isn’t a joke. Yoshinon is actually a puppet with its own personality, unconsciously controlled by Yoshino. Boomstick: … Okay, please tell me that’s the extent of it. Wiz: The Puppet can also become the angel Zadkiel. Boomstick: … F*ck it, I’m out. a door slam is heard in the background. Wiz: Well, at least I have you, Puppet Boomstick. Puppet Boomstick: F*ck it, I’m also out. Puppet Boomstick hops off Wiz’s hand and slams the door. Boomstick: … Okay, that thing in the hall looked creepy as shit. How long have you had that thing? Wiz: … Anyway, Yoshino’s astral dress, named El, granted her multiple abilities, such as being able to manipulate all states of water. Boomstick: She does this so well, that she froze over an entire town, and condensed a blizzard into a smaller area just to protect herself from people who want to kill her. Wiz: Well, that storm doesn’t really kill people, it just leaves them with scratches and bruises if they try to walk through it, seeing as her entire strategy is to defend herself from being attacked. She’s not exactly a fighter. Boomstick: She’s usually just too shy to even do anything half the time. Her strength mostly comes from Zadkiel, a giant f*cking rabbit who can fire a beam of the water it soaked up from the ground. Wiz: By fusing with Zadkiel, Yoshino gains an ice armor strong enough to block and destroy multiple rockets fired at her from about 40 yards away. Powerful as that is, Yoshino’s best talents include running away from the problem, and hiding from it. Boomstick: She’s basically like a teenage Boomstick. Wiz: But the most important thing about her, is that she’s a fan of Magical Girl anime. Boomstick: And that’s actually canon. It’s awesome. Yoshino: I... I'm not Yoshinon. I'm Yoshino. Yoshinon is my best friend. Weiss Schnee Wiz: As a child, Weiss and her siblings were born as heir to the Schnee dust company. Boomstick: But the mistreatment of faunus labor made most of them just go ahead and say “fuck that!” Wiz: But not Weiss, she just decided to put up with it, which ultimately lead up to her hating the Faunus as a result of her childhood. Boomstick: Until she went to Beacon Academy, joined RWBY, and became an ass-kicking glyph user. Wiz: Weiss can use her glyphs to accelerate her speed and create platforms in midair, but they’re mostly used to create various forms of ice if she combines them with dust. Boomstick: With her glyphs and the dust, she can create ice walls to protect herself, or even an entire dome to protect her teammates, and she can encase bullets with ice to make them explode. Ah the joys of Detonation. Wiz: Her Glyphs can also come in different colors, with different effects. Her black glyphs can hold something in place, while she runs towards it, while her blue glyphs does the exact opposite, pushing the thing away. Boomstick: And the yellow glyph can speed up a target user, allowing them to use multiple attacks and speed up their movements at a high threshold. ''' Wiz: Although she seems physically weaker than most of the other members of RWBY, her speed and athleticism makes up for that, while also being able to react very quickly under certain circumstances. '''Boomstick: She also attacks with her Rapier, Myrtenaster, that has taken down a giant suit of armor, and a thing that looks like a bearwolf. Wiz: Well, the Boarbatusk is more or less a boar combined with tusks. Boomstick: No Wiz, it’s a bearwolf. Wiz: Her Rapier has a rotating chamber on the inside of it that's used to store dust, allowing her to conjure fire and create sheets of ice crystals. She can also tank hits from a giant suit of metal, showing that she’s no stranger to heightened durability. Boomstick: However, outside of battle, she gets fairly tired very quickly, as well as being feisty, and Feisty women are hot. Wiz: But is her speed enough to catch up to someone who’s an expert at running away? Weiss: Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...I don't care. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Yoshino is sitting underneath a tree with Shidou, sadly. Shidou: Something wrong, Yoshino? Yoshino: Umm… Yoshinon: Yoshinon feels like Yoshino is not in the best mood. Shidou: I see, I better go get something. Shidou runs off back to his house, while a figure stands a few feet away. Weiss: Huh? Hey, girl, can you help me out? Yoshino gets scared by the pushiness of Weiss and tries to run away. Weiss: Ugh, fine. Let’s play it that way. Announcer: FIGHT! While Yoshino is still running away, Weiss pulls out her rapier and runs at her, using her yellow glyph to increase her speed. Yoshino then tries to run faster away from Weiss, but Weiss finally catches up and tries to stab Yoshino. Weiss: Got you! However, her Rapier bounces back as Yoshino puts on her astral dress and encases herself within a small ice dome, hiding from Weiss. Weiss then tries to break the ice by using a blue glyph to push back the dome against the wall of a building, shattering it. Scared, Yoshino begins to call for her angel. Yoshino: ZADKIEL! A large rabbit emerges from the ground and screeches loudly. Weiss: A large monster? Well, looks like my training might pay off. Weiss activates her yellow glyph again to run up the large Rabbit, dodging various ice shards coming directly at her, Until finally creating other platforms, allowing her to jump slash Yoshino, who endures the hit. Weiss: What? Weiss begins to fall to the ground, but uses a glyph to create a platform to break the fall, as Zadkiel prepares to fire an ice laser. As soon as Weiss lands on the ground, Zadkiel shoots it’s laser. Seemingly hitting, Zadkiel begins to screech in victory, but the icey smoke clears to reveal that Weiss has built an ice wall to protect herself from the blast. Using her Rapier, Weiss begins to shoot fire at Zadkiel, which eventually leads to the rabbit trying to run away with Yoshino, however, Weiss hops up to where Yoshino is, and shoots fire at her ice armor. While the armor was melting, Weiss finally stabbed her directly in the chest with Mrytenaster, causing Zadkiel to disappear completely, and dropping Yoshino straight to the ground, with Yoshinon falling off her hand. After Yoshino’s lifeless body falls onto the ground, Weiss passes out. Announcer: K.O. Results Boomstick: … Holy shit, is this a first for her? Wiz: It is indeed. Even though Yoshino had better durability, and Zadkiel had a much better attack strength, Weiss’s reaction time and speed glyphs helped her dodge almost every one. Boomstick: Yoshino might be quick, but Weiss is quicker. Wiz: But even though Zadkiel was much more powerful than Weiss, her reaction timing far outperforms the speed of the ice beam, allowing her to think on her feet and block it. Boomstick: Other than the Ice Beam, Yoshino has no real way of killing Weiss. Her main weapon is a puppet, and those don’t really do that much damage. Wiz: While even though Yoshino’s ice armor is much more durable than regular ice, it’s still Ice, and can melt via fire. Boomstick: I guess Yoshino just melted under pressure. Wiz: The Winner is Weiss Schnee. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015